Extreme Good Looks
by preusterreich
Summary: Jake Ryan is the new celebrity teen heartthrob at Seaview, and it's just what Oliver has always wanted. ONESHOT. SLASH. JakeRyan/OliverOken


**Here's my first story on . Obviously slash because that's all I write.  
If you don't like, don't read and don't flame.  
Common sense.  
****  
I don't own Hannah Montana or any of it's characters and this story isn't true.  
There's a reason it's called fan FICTION.  
Now enjoy!**

**  
Jake Ryan/Oliver Oken**

**Extreme Good Looks**

Oliver Oken was very much in love with his boyfriend, and not just because he was a celebrity heartthrob. He loved him because he truly cared about Oliver, he made him feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

And Oliver truly believed he held that title.

Oliver could still remember their first kiss.

Jake Ryan, zombie slayer extraordinaire, had just gone public with his announcement to immerse himself in the public schooling system, and the world went wild. Jake never said which school he would be attending, so anticipation and hope reared in everyone's thoughts, including Oliver's.

_What if he comes to my school?_

_Will he like me?_

_What if he's just creeped out by me?_

Oliver thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Jake to enroll at Seaview. Still, in the back of his mind, Oliver wanted it to happen.

--

The next morning, as Oliver gathered his books for class, he heard a familiar voice. Oliver snapped his neck around and there he saw him.

Jake Ryan.

That blonde-haired bombshell.

A feeling of bliss filled him as one of his many dreams involving Jake came true right in front of his eyes. Sure, Jake was being followed by about twenty teenage girls and three reporters, but still, he looked flawless. Oliver felt his knees buckle.

Good thing Miley and Lilly were there to catch him.

He felt his face go red. He couldn't let his friends know his secret. At least, not yet. Oliver told them it must have been the "Celebrity Fever" that was going around. You couldn't help getting caught up in it. He dismissed himself from their small group and went off to find a much bigger one.

--

Oliver didn't see Jake again until after school. Even then he was surrounded by girls on either side and behind, but Oliver could always pick out his face. Jake had all of those girls wrapped around his finger. They were like dogs. Or those really annoying flies that won't leave you alone.

Jake didn't know it, but he had Oliver wrapped up in him too, although Oliver wasn't too happy with it being only a finger.

At that moment, in his peripheral vision, Jake noticed Oliver looking kind of lonely. He told his mob of girls to wait for him by the benches and that he would be right back. The girls departed and Jake turned and walked in Oliver's direction. Oliver then saw Jake in full view for the first time, walking straight towards him. Oliver looked over his shoulder, thinking maybe Jake had spotted someone cool behind him, but he saw no one except Dandruff Danny, and if Oliver was lower on The Jake Scale of Cool, he should just end his life right now.

But Jake stopped right in front of Oliver.

He felt weak, like that feeling you get when you go through the loop on the roller coaster too many times. Oliver didn't know if he'd be able to hold himself together in front of this gorgeous boy. Jake asked if anything was wrong, and said he had noticed Oliver looking lonely.

Oliver jumped at this chance.

He told Jake that he was kind of lonely and that he couldn't find Miley or Lilly anywhere, which wasn't a lie. He seemed to have lost them in Jake's army of girls.

Jake asked Oliver if he wanted to hang out with him.

This was the point in which Oliver couldn't hold it together anymore.

--

About five minutes later, when Oliver came to, Jake was kneeling above him, looking adorable with a concerned look on his face.

The first thought that crossed Oliver's mind was how happy he was that Jake hadn't left.

The second thought that crossed Oliver's mind was how happy he was that the fangirls were still gone.

Jake asked if he was alright.

Oliver nodded.

Jake then reminded Oliver of his inquisition still left unanswered from before.

Oliver nodded again.

With a warm hand, Jake helped him up off the floor.

It took all of his will power not to faint again.

--

There was no doubt in Oliver's mind that Jake lived in a _very_ nice house. Everything in Jake's house was better than anything Oliver could ever imagine. He began to wonder why Jake would even want to be friends with him. He wasn't rich, he wasn't popular, all he had left were his extremely good looks, but Jake wasn't gay.

He was a teen celebrity heartthrob.

He couldn't be.

Could he?

Oliver's train of thought blew a tire as Jake tapped him on the shoulder. Oliver's head spun around and met Jake's eyes.

So beautiful.

Maybe just a short make-out session.

Oliver's train of thought blew it's newly-repaired tire when Jake asked if he wanted a soda. Feeling thirsty after his incident, Oliver accepted. Jake tossed him a can and sat down at one end of the couch. He told Oliver to sit and Oliver quickly took a seat at the opposite end.

Oliver asked Jake how he liked public school. Jake told him he didn't find it very fun because of all of the girls always following him. He liked to be alone sometimes.

Oliver asked Jake why he even wanted to go to public school if he knew the girls would always follow him.

Jake told him the one thing he got less of than alone time was time with other guys his age. He never had anyone to talk to about video games or cars. In fact, Jake had gotten downright sick of girls. Too high-pitched.

Oliver loved hearing Jake say that.

Oliver added that he didn't have many guy friends either, and he mostly stuck with Miley and Lilly. Although, you could count Lilly as a guy, she sure acted guy-like. Perhaps even more so than Oliver.

Jake said that him and Oliver could be friends.

He had also inched quite a bit closer onto Oliver's side of the couch.

And if Oliver heard him right, the tone of voice Jake used had sounded the slightest bit seductive.

Was this really happening?

Was _the_ Jake Ryan coming on to him?

This was exactly what Oliver had wanted from the very beginning. He fiddled with the tab on his pop can for a few seconds before deciding what to do. He knew he had to decide quick because with each passing second, he could feel Jake's gaze burning a deeper and deeper hole into the side of his head.

He was gonna do it.

Oliver Oken was gonna net himself the zombie slayer of his dreams.

Oliver inched closer towards Jake and told him that he would really like it if he would be his new friend.

Oliver couldn't believe he had actually done it.

He came on to Jake Ryan.

_The_ Jake Ryan.

Oliver felt his heart skip a beat, or even perhaps even many beats, when Jake pressed his lips to Oliver's. He knew this was what heaven must feel like.

Wait, scratch that.

This _was_ heaven.

Finally, Oliver concluded that it _was_ his extreme good looks that Jake had liked all along.


End file.
